


I'm a hard ass because I love you

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, UF Papyrus, UF Sans, Underfell, blowjob, underfrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus really loved his brother. Even if it was a bit hard to tell sometimes. He hit his brother, he yelled at him and insulted him. But really in the taller skeleton’s eyes it was for Sans’ own good. This world of theirs was dangerous. It was tough and cold and they couldn’t afford to be soft. It was for that reason that Papyrus had created his cold hard shell. Protection. For the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a hard ass because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off of this tumblr ask:  
> May I request Underfell Sans and Papyrus? There's only unhealthy, violent sexual tension between them on Tumblr, but what I really crave is UF!Papyrus being protective and possessive of Sans in a loving way. He acts all tough and cruel on the surface to everyone around him, but sometimes, maybe after a nightmare, he breaks/gives in and slips into Sans's room at night and seduces him in the most loving, intense way, leaving his brother breathless and confused, but loving every minute of it.

(Features UF! Papyrus and UF! Sans)

Papyrus really loved his brother. Even if it was a bit hard to tell sometimes. He hit his brother, he yelled at him and insulted him. But really in the taller skeleton’s eyes it was for Sans’ own good. This world of theirs was dangerous. It was tough and cold and they couldn’t afford to be soft. It was for that reason that Papyrus had created his cold hard shell. Protection. For the both of them. But it had been so long now….maybe that shell was becoming a little damaging to his older brother…The younger didn’t like to think about it. He did though, he thought about it all the time. He noticed that in times that actually called for tender moments, it was hard for him to be softer to Sans. Even when he wanted to be a little warmer, a little kinder, he wasn’t quite sure how to go about it anymore. The worst part was that he knew deep down that side was what Sans craved. 

He was trying…really he was…but when he realized he couldn’t succeed in his goal he got frustrated. He’d shove Sans and storm off, leaving the chubby skeleton to look after him in longing. Today had been a stressful one. So many workers to be commanded, things not going right, he’d snarled in Sans face for sleeping on the job and the look he’d received from it was saddening. He’d been particularly brutal in his insults. Why had he said those things? He didn’t mean them. Sans knew that…right? Papyrus sighed and laid in his bed, covering his eye sockets with an arm. Part of him wanted to go check on his brother. The other was surely sleeping by now. ‘Don’t be stupid, Idiot. He’s fine.’ But despite the thought he knew he’d be getting no sleep unless he went to see for himself. He got out of bed with a grunt, heading towards Sans room. 

He stopped from opening his brother’s door as he heard a whimper. He listened closely to it, then frowned as those whimpers turned into cries and he could hear Sans tossing and turning in his bed. He cracked open the door just a bit to take a peek inside. “Sans?” He murmured. But there his brother was, still asleep. The look on the larger skeleton’s face however made Papyrus worry. “Sans?” He stepped in and forward without thinking much about it. His brother must have been having a nightmare. Gently he shook the other’s arm. He almost fell back on his ass however as the chubbier skeleton began to scream loudly. “SANS! SANS WAKE UP YOU SHIT HEAD IT’S JUST A DREAM!” He scrambled to wake his brother again only to have those red eyes shoot awake, glowing and vicious. Papyrus yelped as he was tackled to the floor and there were now hands around his neck. He squirmed in surprise, would Sans harm him?

He let out a breath of relief though as those scared animalistic eyes widened and calmed. Suddenly his neck was free and Sans was scooting back away quickly, eyes now fearful for another reason. This made Papyrus frown, did Sans think he’d get punished for his reactions? ….well maybe if it were in any different situation. He carefully made his way closer. “IT’S ALRIGHT SANS…IT WAS JUST A DREAM.”

“I’m sorry Boss, I didn’t mean to…I didn’t…I’m really sorry.” The way Sans was reacting really broke Papyrus’ heart. He sighed. How to fix this? He wanted to embrace his brother. Wanted to make things better. But could he pull through with it? He wasn’t sure he could manage. But he had to do something. He steeled himself and moved closer despite the whine it drug from his brother. “HUSH. I’M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU.” Carefully he grabbed Sans’ arm and pulled his brother into a hug. It was….strange. He hadn’t done this with Sans in a long time.

Needless to say, the older brother was at a loss. Sans blinked in confusion. What….what was happening? He’d just put his hands on Papyrus, knocked him down. He was waiting to get the shit beaten out of him but here he was being hugged? Why was his brother even in his room? He never came in here. Lifting his arms hesitantly, he was going to hug back but stopped. No no no no. That wasn’t a good idea at all. He remained completely frozen in Papyrus’ hold. This was something he wanted badly but it just came out of the blue. He wasn’t sure what was going on. When he felt Papyrus gently squeeze he took a chance and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. As Papyrus tensed he froze however, fearful he’d made a huge mistake. 

“SHH.” Papyrus had to force himself to relax, it was strange to do this after so long. But this was what Sans wanted. But he also knew his brother would want more. He wanted to give that to him. Hesitantly he pressed his teeth against Sans’ neck in a skeletal kiss. He refused to admit that the tiny gasp his brother made, and that little confused noise made his magic stir. “STAY STILL. DON’T ASK QUESTIONS.” The taller skeleton commanded, voice much softer and less cold than normal. This was meant to be an act of intimacy and relaxation. He gripped Sans’ jacket in his fingers, continuing to kiss down his sibling’s neck. Carefully he took off the clothing. "YOU’VE BEEN SORT OF….OFF LATELY.“ He muttered, sliding his fingers underneath his brother’s shirt to feel over the ribs hidden underneath. 

Sans shuddered as he lay on his back, in his bed with his brother softly touching over him. He was so very confused. This wasn’t normal for Papyrus. He wiggled a little with a soft gasp as those digits felt over his sensitive bones. He couldn’t look his younger sibling in the eyes however, to fearful to break whatever gift this was he was receiving. He clenched his jaw and let out a tiny mewl as suddenly those fingers were teasing over the vertebrae of his spine curiously. Shock showed on his features, he had moved his hands to clench the bed sheets only to have Papyrus grunt and move them back to hold on to him.Did his brother –want- to be touched? Normally such a movement meant punishment and hurt. Sans made a soft questioning noise again, beginning to pant softly as his body was still being stroked. Oh no…what if he got a hard on from this? Would Papyrus be disappointed? Would he be punished?! The larger skeleton began to tense again and shake a little.

This caused Papyrus to grunt in frustration and sigh. He wasn’t even hurting his brother, why was Sans being a shaky little fucking chihuahua? He took a deep breath, he had to be patient. He removed his brother’s shirt, softly shushing Sans and peppering kisses on the other’s rib cage. ‘YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL, SANS.” The little moans and hitches in breath he was rewarded with made his magic stir even more, cock forming in his pants. Why hadn’t Papyrus done this before? His brother’s hesitant but flustered face was so very addicting. But Sans wasn’t looking at him….The taller skeleton grunted again and gently took Sans’ face in his palm, turning his brother so both their eyes met. The way Sans’ eyes widened made Papyrus lick his lips. This made him want his brother more, and by the bump he was starting to feel, Sans wanted this too.”MY WONDERFUL BROTHER.” Leaning in the younger sibling let his tongue slide out slowly. He couldn’t help but smirk as his brother was reddening and watching his wet slippery tongue with lust. 

What was Papyrus doing?! What were these kind words he was hearing? Sans was getting harder by the second. The way his brother showed off that slippery organ, that desire and that smirk. How was the older brother supposed to function beyond his need? He wondered what Papyrus was planning on doing. Frozen to the spot he suddenly moaned loudly, the other had leaned in and licked leisurely over his eye sockets. “M-Mnaaaaaah B-Boss that-!~” He wiggled, trying to keep still but failing as that tongue slid inside his eye sockets and over the edges. Feeling a hand grasp and stroke his spine he gasped heavily in need of air. “P-Papyrus wai-”

“SHUT UP.” The younger brother grumbled, his own face having flushed at his brother’s reactions to him. Sans was really sensitive wasn’t he? Papyrus found himself almost in a trance the way his brother’s hips rolled everytime the taller skeleton’s hand stroked the spine underneath him. No longer able to help himself, Papyrus slid his fingers into the hem of Sans’ pants and slid them down. His brother’s pelvis was…so perfect. Even more so was the large leaky red cock presented. Exhaling the lanky skeleton stared for a moment. He was snapped out of it however as Sans began to shake again. Again with the shaking! He looked back at Sans’ face and felt himself twitch hard. The way his sibling looked, lust and fear mixed together….Papyrus was going to make his older brother a moaning mess for him by the time he was done. He leaned down to lick his tongue teasingly over Sans’ cock.

The bigger skeleton squirmed and gasped. Sans had thought he was in for a bad time when Papyrus saw his cock. But no, now the other was slowly teasing him. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fingers around his brother. That tongue on him, slow and teasing. It had been his wet dreams come to life. "P-PAP!“ His back arched as the wet warm organ curled around his length and began to stroke up and down. Magic was so perfect. No physical limitations could stop you. Sans slowly bucked his hips, gasping and mewling as those roaming hands had yet to stop. He could no longer think, brain having gone to mush with the pleasure. What ever had gotten into Papyrus, Sans hoped it was there to stay. Hey…when had Papyrus’ pants come off? ”-! Mmmh~“ He grasped harder at his brother as he felt the other’s long cock slide against him. Oh- oh that was so good. The pleased grunt that came from his brother made Sans want to hear more. Squirming, Sans buried his face into Papyrus’ neck. It felt so good, their cocks sliding against one another like this. The older sibling let out a moan as he felt a hand grasp both of them and began to stroke. 

Papyrus grunted and continued to rut their hips in a rhythm, trying to keep it slow despite his lust. This felt so good, felt right. The way Sans was losing his strength and fight to him was so hot. The taller skeleton actually felt at peace for the moment, something he hadn’t had in a long time. "URGH….LOVE YOU….YOU BETTER NOT FORGET THAT.” He growled in pleasure and couldn’t help but speed up. The shocked noise that came from his older brother made it all the better. They both moved in sync, riding out the pleasure and hanging on to one another.

Sans moaned and cried out, the electric feeling through his cock plus the hands on his body were so good. His eyes widened at the words he heard next, unable to respond with anything but pleased noises as Papyrus sped up. Somehow the positive feelings felt a hundred times better from those words alone. Any hurt he had from the past, from Papyrus’ cruel words and hurtful motions all seemed to fade for the time being. He really hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they did this. The oldest sibling was breathless, head felt like it was filled with cotton as he couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. The pleasure was getting to be too much and his body was tensing. “P-PAP-PAPPY I’M GONNA….PLEASE LET ME….” Wow his voice was loud but he was so very close now. When Papyrus grunted the word “Come” in his ear, in that gravelly lusting tone Sans couldn’t help but spill with a cry. As his brother came a few thrusts later both melted together, bodies limp and cuddling. Sans lay there, breathing heavily and cuddling into Papyrus. Holding on tight.

The taller sibling held on tightly to his brother, petting his head with his eye sockets closed. Finally he’d been able to show his brother what it was he felt. Some softer emotions even if they were just as intense as the rest of him. Having Sans in his arms like this felt wonderful, and maybe they could get into a habit of doing this every once in a while. Maybe Papyrus could learn how to do more things like this that made his brother relax around him. Both fell asleep soon after, content and smiling.


End file.
